1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water toys and in particular to a new and improved fluid actuated toy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Younger children often enjoy being entertained while taking a bath, in a wading pool or the like. To meet these needs, many different types of floating toys and toys operated by water are available; however, most of these prior art toys lack sufficient action to maintain a young child's interest for a long period of time.
A typical prior art toy is the type such as a boat that merely floats on the water. Other prior art toys are of the wind-up type that include feet or paddles that are rotated after being wound up and paddle the toy through the water providing some action.
Although some action is involved in both of these toys, they do not require action on the part of the child to make them operate and thus do not provide a learning experience. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a floating action toy that can be operated by a child to provide both entertainment and a learning experience.